Home
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Gabriella finds out about her father's ancestry and heads off to the Philippines to seek her father, but Troy follows suit. the long awaited Finale now up!
1. Knowing my father

**I'm back with a new HSM fanfic, and this time, it focuses on Gabriella and her ancestry. For those who weren't aware of the fact that the one who portrayed Gabriella, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, is half- Filipina (on her mom's side), this story is based on her ancestry.**

**This one's dedicated to the actress herself, and to other Filipino Americans who still live up, is proud of or almost forgot their ancestry.**

**The first part is a songfic to Chris Daughtry's "Home."**

One night, as Gabriella was cleaning the living room she found a diary, belonging to her father. It was about her father, a Filipino, who migrated in the US, who was one of the best scientists. She wondered if she was a Filipino too, so she kept reading his diary, and in the end, she realized where her father went.

**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.  
**

Gabriella then showed it to her mom and asked, "Ma, where's dad? I want to know more of my dad, please."

Miss Montez, upon seeing the diary, said, "Where did you find this, Gabriella?"

**  
I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**

Gabriella said, "In the living room. Tell me more of my dad and why he left us so early."

Miss Montez said, "Well, your dad left to his home country to contribute to the government and the Filipino science community. Your little brother is there too. Your being intelligent is thanks to your dad. But I wonder why he never came back here."

Gabriella said, "Ma, did he love to stay here?"****

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

Miss Montez continued, "Well, he last time he called is that he's waiting for us back there. He also said that he's sorry for not attending all your scholastic decathlons including the recent one. He's inviting us to come over."

Gabriella said, "Ma, I'll go to my father's homeland. Will you come too?"

Miss Montez said, "I'm afraid not. Don't worry, I'll reserve you a ticket to go there. But, Troy might end up finding for you when you leave."

Gabriella said, "I'll call him and tell him I'll be gone for a week."****

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.

Miss Montez understood what her daughter meant and she said, "Ok, Gabby. I'll reserve you a ticket for tomorrow."

Gabriella hugged her mom and she dashed to her room until she said, "Thanks mom." When she locked the room, she called Troy and spoke to him. (A/N: phone conversation follows)

"Hey Troy."

"Gabriella, why did you call up just now? What's up?"

"Listen, Troy, I'm going to my father's homeland. I hope you'll understand me because I'll be gone for a month. I'm sorry if I can't come with you and the rest of our classmates to Lava Springs to have summer jobs. But I'll miss you Troy."

"I got it. Don't worry. I'll miss you my love. I'll wait for your return. Anyway, I'll bring you to the airport tomorrow. Just tell me what time you'll leave."**  
**

**Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.**

"I'll miss you Gabriella."

"I love you Troy. Good night. See you tomorrow." After that, she hanged up and dressed in her nightgown and went to sleep.****

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

Gabriella slept with a thought in her mind, _Dad, I'm coming home. Wait for me._

**What's in store for Gabriella on her way to the Philippines the next day? And will Troy say goodbye or does he have another thing coming up?**

**Check out the next chapter, but first leave reviews please!**


	2. Departure

**Now, here's the much awaited second chapter of my story, and this time, Gabriella will go away to her father's place. Could this be… separation already? (Maybe… let's see.)**

**Leave reviews, as usual.**

Gabriella is now ready to leave everything she has in the US to see her father and little brother in the Philippines. Gabriella decided to see the rest of her classmates before she leaves for the Airport.

She calls for Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan and Troy to meet at East High for her departure meeting. As Troy went, and saw the other 4, he said, "Gabriella, where's Sharpay?"

Ryan said, "Well, Sharpay don't want to come with us because she's busy back at our parent's country club, so I went alone." Troy then said, "Ok, well, do we get to have some fun before she leaves?" Kelsi said, "Well, Gabriella, I'll give you copies of the songs I made for you before." Kelsi then hands Gabriella the song chords.

Taylor said, "Well, I have with me, the memories of our recent decathlon." She hands over a photo album of their recent decathlon plus the VCD of their decathlon. Ryan and Chad were ashamed on why they don't have anything to give to her before she leaves, but Gabriella saw them and said, "Well, just you two coming over is enough."

Then, Ryan shyly hands Gabriella the group picture of all of them. Gabriella said, "I'll bring it with me to always remember you guys. Thanks, Ryan, for remembering this."

Chad said, "Well, here's your Wildcat jacket. You're one of us now." He gave her the jacket of the Wildcats with her last name on the back. Troy then said, "And now, have my necklace which I saved for you." He gave her the necklace with a "T" on it.

Gabriella hugged Troy and said, "I'll miss you guys. Especially you Troy." She kissed him and they all hugged her in a group hug afterwards. Then, Troy offered, "Well, let's go enjoy one last time together, shall we?"

As they bond in the nearby restaurant near the airport, Gabriella feels that she'll miss them even though it's for awhile only. She'll miss all of them and they chatted away for one last time today.

Then, her watch alarmed and Troy said, "Come on, Gabriella. I'll drop you off in the airport." They all said goodbye to Troy and Gabriella, who left the place.

_At the airport_

Troy and Gabriella walked to the waiting chairs after Gabriella's tickets and passport were approved. Troy and Gabriella then waited in the chairs as they wait for Gabriella's departure code.

Troy said, "I'm going to miss you, Gabriella. But don't forget me once you're there. I hope we can still talk to each other in phone or chat."

Gabriella said, "I won't miss you so much. After all we've been through, would I miss you? Of course not. We'll still be together, but you'll have to wait for my return."

Troy hugged Gabriella one last time, and her time to leave has arrived. Gabriella heard her flight been announced and she said, "Now, it's time to go. Goodbye, but this is not yet our separation. We'll still be together."

Troy kissed her and said, "Goodbye, Gabriella. I'll miss you."

As Gabriella leaves for the airplane, she waved and blew him a kiss one last time. Troy then left for the viewing point of the airport and he waved to the plane where Gabriella is riding. Troy sighed and said, "I'll miss you, but not for long. I'll follow you sooner or later. Just you wait Gabriella." Then he left.

_Bolton residence_

Troy was sad all day. His father, Jack, noticed him and asked, "Why are you sad today, Troy?"

Troy said, "Gabriella left for the Philippines to see her father and little brother. I wish I can follow her…"

Jack said, "You know what, it's summer. I'll help you get there." Troy said, "Really?"

Jack said, "Two days from now, you'll get there. I just have to ask you mom if she'll allow you. I'll get your passport, since it might take a day to get your tickets."

Troy hugged his dad and said, "Thanks, dad. I owe you one." Then he left.

While he was running happily, he crossed paths with Sharpay. Sharpay said, "Why are you so happy? Gabriella's gone today. Why, Troy?"

Troy said, "You'll see." Then he kept running. Sharpay said, "What is Troy up to?"

**Sorry if it's short! But what will Sharpay think of next? Will Troy follow suit, or will Sharpay have him stuck at home?**

**Well, leave reviews first before we find out what will Sharpay and Troy do next, respectively.**


	3. My brother, My heritage

**Someone told me that I will have someone co write with him for this story so I'll think it over. Thanks for helping out.**

**At last, here's chapter 3, her arrival. Let's see how she will adapt in her father's homeland. Again, leave reviews too.**

_Friday, 7:00 am_

Gabriella has arrived at her father's homeland. She finally asked for a taxi and she was happy that the people in the Philippines are nice, fluent in English, something she was expecting.

When the driver found out that she was just 16, he offered to give her a good fare in the driver's taxi. Then, she finally arrived at Ortigas Center, and headed for the nearby church, Greenhills Christian Fellowship and asked for information.

Then, an old friend of hers noticed her and said, "Gabriella Montez?"

She said, "Yes, that's me."

She then noticed the person and cried out, "Pastor Ro! I never knew that you're here. My old pastor at the youth center in my old church in the US is here, and how are you?"

"Fine. I never expected my old church attendee to be here. What brings you here in the Philippines?"

"I was finding my dad and little brother. They live here in my country. And you?"

"I used to be here. I was just visiting my old friends in the youth ministry. I now serve at another church where youth like you need my guidance."

"I opted to drop by here to pray for the Lord to help me find my dad and brother. Can you help me?"

"You mean Brent Montez? Your father was a member in this church. He's now serving his free time for church activities. But I can't tell you where he is because he works in Makati."

"Ok, but where's my little brother?"

"He's at the 4th floor, grade 4. He's studying in the church's International Christian School here. Take the elevator."

"Thank you, Pastor Ro. When will we see each other?"

"I'll find time to see you again. I've got to go back to my church. See ya again." After that, they part ways and Gabriella asked the lady at the information desk, "What time does the grade 4 class ends?"

"3:00 pm. Wait, aren't you the older sister of Gabe Montez? Are you the one who's intelligent and won much awards in scholastic decathlons? It is you!"

"Wow, I'm flattered. Thank you."

Gabriella left for Nayong Pilipino to learn about the places of the Philippines (Since she can't afford to go far anymore because she's supposed to get back before 3 pm) and she felt proud of her father's country. "Wow. These Tourist spots look great. Someday, I will visit them, one by one."

Her next spot was Luneta Park, and she saw the Rizal monument. She was proud to see that a hero, by just writing, fought for his nation, yet died with inspiration for all to take down the invaders. She then asked a passerby to take a picture of her and the monument on her digital camera.

After that, she visited other places in Manila and even went to SM Mall of Asia, the Philippine's largest mall, until her watch alarmed at 2:00 pm.

She said, "Oh no, it's already 2 pm, I must get back to the church!"

With that in mind, she asked a driver to drive her to the church (The church I mentioned) again and at 2:50 pm, she saw the shrine where the words of bravery of the 1986 Edsa People Power. She said that she'll drop off there.

She went up and read the words and she was even learning the true meaning of fighting for freedom in a peaceful manner. After that, she decided to buy Gabe something so that he won't be hungry.

At last, she made it.

_3:00 pm, dismissal time_

Gabriella made it to the 4th floor and waited for his exit. Then Gabe said, "Excuse me miss, who are you waiting for?"

Then, when she turned around and saw her brother. Her own brother looked like Josh Hutcherson! She said, "Gabe…"

Her own brother said, "Gabriella?"

They both say, "Is that you?"

"It's me, Gabriella, your sister!"

"My sister! You're back!" then, he hugged his sister tight and said, "Oh my gosh! You're back! Dad would like to see you!" Gabriella also hugged her brother but Gabe continued, "Where's mom?"

"Back home."

"Oh well, can we go see daddy now?"

"Well, where is he in Makati?"

"I'll go with you and be with you there."

"Thanks."

After the conversation they went to Makati to find Gabriella's dad, but back in the US…

Sharpay finally knew that Troy was going to the Philippines. Sharpay said, "I'll get you this time Troy. You think you'll the only one that knows this? I also do." With this she laughed an evil girly laugh.

**Well, they're off to Makati. What will Sharpay do next? Will Troy make it? Find out next time!**

**Oh, I also made references to the places in Manila and Ortigas avenue including my church there and my former youth pastor. I might be adding more referencing later on.**


	4. Riding the Gundam of the skies

**This is it! Troy comes to the Philippines… but not in a plane. What is it? Find out!**

**Also, Sharpay will follow suit… and it won't be good at all. Again, leave reviews!**

Troy was still waiting for the right time to leave to find Gabriella, and then, his father, Coach Jack, comes in and said, "Troy, I'm afraid that you won't be going to follow Gabriella in a plane, since I had a plan for you."

Troy said, "Dad… what do you mean, I'm not going to take a plane? I'll have to take a ship or something else?"

Jack said, "No, Troy, but something special. Come with me."

They made it at the stair door (a door at the bottom of the stairs) and they went in. Troy said, "But dad, there's nothing here." Jack said, "Wait here." He pressed a button, and the floor shook. It was a secret elevator, and they went down.

Then, the elevator stopped moving and he said, "Where are we?"

Jack said, "Something me, Gabriella's dad and Mr. Evans made before that we can't show yet. Here it is." He opened a switch, and he found himself in the secret hangar. He was struck in awe, as he saw something that he never saw before…

A Strike Freedom Gundam, something he never used.

Troy said, "Wow."

Jack said, "All three of us made the said Gundam, but there was one more made and another hidden in the Philippines. Now, you'll get to pilot it to get to the Philippines without failure."

Troy said, "Thanks… dad."

Jack said, "I'll tell you to pilot it, but for now, go get your things and get in. come on, Troy." Then he got his things and went in and before he can activate it, Jack said, "but don't let your mother know about this, especially your friends and Sharpay. Only I, you and Kelsi should know this, including Gabriella."

Troy said, "Dad… I will. Thanks." Then, the cockpit door closed. And Jack prepared the opening hatch doors.

It was evening, so no one will notice it. In the cockpit, Troy activated the OS and the secret hatch doors opened. When the signal was given, he shouted, "Troy Bolton, Strike Freedom, launching!"

The Gundam blasted off from the hangar and on to the night sky. Troy spoke to his dad from the communications grid and he said, "Thanks, dad, now, I'm off." With that, he flew off to the direction of where he was going.

As the Gundam was going far in the sky, Jack looked on and said, "God speed, my son."

Unfortunately, Sharpay saw it and she said, "Ok, prepare my Gundam, I'm following Troy." With that, she packed her clothes and left for the Evan's secret hangar.

_Back in the Philippines_

Gabe and Gabriella made it to the Philippine Stock Exchange building (There's an Ortigas building which is a twin tower and the Makati one witch is huge in one tower.) and they headed to the 20th floor, where her father's company, Montez OS, is based on.

Gabe said, "Dad! We're here!"

As they went in the main office room (the President/CEO's room), their dad was there and Gabe said, "Dad, _ate's _(Filipino for older sister) here."

As Brent looked at Gabriella's face, he was overjoyed. He said, "Gabriella!!!" then he hugged his daughter like she was found. Gabriella hugged her father tight and she said, "Dad, I missed you so much… thank goodness you're found."

Brent then let go and said, "Gabreilla, I'm sorry for not attending your scholastic decathlons recently, but I heard you won every time you enter one. But, where's Angela, your mother?"

Gabriella said, "Mom's not with me, she's busy with the company back in the US. But don't worry; I'll give you her message. But, it feels good to see you after a long time, dad."

Brent said, "Me too. Now, mom's the last one not here. I hope we can see mom, too."

Then, all his executive friends came together in the meeting room and the Montez Family arrives there and Brent said, "My fellow executives, I would like you to meet my daughter, Gabriella Montez." Everyone clapped and shaked hands with Gabriella, and she said, "It's a pleasure to meet my dad's board members and executives."

Then, one of the workers said, "Mr. Montez, we detected a Gundam, one of the models built back in the US is coming to Makati! But we don't know who the pilot is!" then, it flew past them and Brent said, "That's… one of the models me, Mr. Bolton and Mr. Evans build years back! That's the…"

Gabe said, "The Strike Freedom Gundam! It has arrived!" everyone awed in sight. Then, Gabriella thought, _could it be… Troy piloting the unit?_

Troy didn't notice the building he passed and he said, "I'm now here… in the Philippines, and now, I must find Gabriella." It continued flying in Makati, finding her.

After a while, it landed at the place after Troy got call from the company to land now. When it landed, all the people of Montez OS came out to see the unit. Gabriella pushed aside to get near it and someone got out and she shrieked in happiness to see Troy Bolton coming out of the unit.

She shouted Troy's name and they hugged each other. Brent came over and said, "You must be Troy Bolton, son of my friend Coach Jack Bolton, coach of the East High Wildcats. I didn't know that his son will be the first pilot of a Gundam. I congratulate you for being the first official Gundam pilot." Then, he shaked hands with Troy.

Gabriella said, "Dad, he's my boyfriend. We met in the New Year's Eve party, and we fell in love from time to time. In fact, both of us won our competitions because we were supporting each other."

Brent said, "Thanks for befriending, supporting and being with my daughter in times that she needs it. I owe you it, so I'll allow you to be her boyfriend. Thanks."

Troy got red and he said, "Oh that was nothing."

Brent said, "Come on, we'll have a welcome dinner in the office. Come in, Troy."

Troy and Gabriella held hands and they walked in. Gabe said, "My sister's got a boyfriend!" Gabriella said, "Stop it!" Troy said, "You must be her little brother. I'm Troy."

Gabe shook hands with him and he said, "My name's Gabe. Heck, take care of _ate._"

**Troy finally made it! They finally got together with Gabriella but what's in store for the two lovers? And what does Sharpay plan to do next?**

**On the next chapter, Kelsi and the rest will come to the Philippines and yes, including their parents. But leave reviews first before I continue.**


	5. We're all in the Philippines

**Well, here am I again… now, the next chapter is here. It took me so long to think of the next part so here it is… what happened days later?**

**Well, this is the part where the rest of the East High gang follows to the Philippines. Enjoy!**

Ryan saw Sharpay's room, and she was not there. However, he saw the previous clothes and underwear that she used before leaving. Ryan, however, saw a note in her bed. It read:

_Ryan_

_Don't tell anyone that I stowed away on the Evan's under construction Gundam, Destiny. I had to follow Troy. Ok, I will admit to you, I Love Troy. That's why I'm acting weird whenever I see him or mention him. I hope you forgive me._

_I'm off to the Philippines. NEVER tell anyone, even to Kelsi._

_Sharpay_

Ryan was confused. Now he knew why she was after Troy all this time. Ryan thought to himself, _now I know why you're acting like you're kind to Troy while you show Gabriella a bit of respect._

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, sis, but I have to do this. I'm not going to be a fool no more!" then he ran off.

Chad, Taylor and Kelsi are having fun and they were with Jason and Zeke. Ryan came and said, "Hey guys, let's see Gabriella!" Chad said, "Oh come on, are you serious? You can't catch them since you'll pay big!"

Ryan said, "Well, Sharpay went to the Philippines via a Gundam, so I hope we can get there on a similar unit." Kelsi then remembered something and said, "Guys, come with me. I found a similar unit somewhere in the Montez residence." With that in mind they left.

_Montez residence_

Mrs. Montez came and said, "You mean… the secret project?"

Kelsi said, "Yes Mrs. Montez, I found a golden thing sticking out in your backyard." She was confused and she said, "Well, could I know what it was?" they then went and saw a secret door leading to the basement. There, they found the ORB-01 Akatsuki mobile suit and a passenger pod that fits for 12 people.

Chad said, "I get to pilot that."

Mrs. Montez said, "This is the fourth Mobile suit hidden from the others. Then, that's unit zero-four! That was one of the suits that he built with Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton."

Kelsi said, "No I get to pilot that. So Gabriella can notice me-" they then looked at her and she added, "And all of you."

Mrs. Montez said, "Well, I'll call the Boltons and the Evans, so we can all go." She then proceeded to call the Boltons while Ryan called on his cell phone and said, "Mom, can you and dad come with us?"

Zeke and Jason opened the secret hatch and they saw from outside, the Evans' private helicopter landing on the hangar. The Boltons and the Evans came out and Jack Bolton said, "Well, this is ORB-01, one of the mobile suits our team built before!"

Taylor counted all of the people and she found out that they were 11 of them on the trip. Taylor said, "Well let's get in the pod, and Kelsi's going to take care from here." They all went inside the pod and Ryan taught Kelsi how to run a Mobile suit. When she was done she said, "Thanks Ryan. I appreciate it."

As soon as the pod was closed, Kelsi activated Akatsuki and she picked up the pod (with the unit of course), and when all is cleared, she puts her helmet on and said, "Kelsi Nielsen, Akatsuki, going out!"

The unit flies away from the hangar and flies away on its way to the Philippines.

_Mr. Montez's office_

Mr. Montez was impressed that Troy was the first person to actually run a Gundam. He said, "I can't believe you did it, your father had taught you to run one of these babies."

Troy got red and he said, "Oh that was nothing, Mr. Montez. This is my first time to see you, one of the makers of the Gundams. But, sir, shall I speak to you in private?" Everyone looked at the two men and Gabriella and Gabe gave them a nod.

Mr. Montez said, "Well, I hope it's a good one." When they were alone, he said, "I know how much you love my daughter, so I'm giving you a test for this. My test for you is…"

Then, before he can say something, one of his officemates tells him, "Sir, we're detecting another Gundam! It's golden!" Brent Montez said, "Well, I think it's one of the Models that we've tested before. I bet a friend of Troy and Gabriella's. Go check it out."

Gabriella found out it was Kelsi running the unit and Gabriella called her and said, "Kelsi! It's me, Gabriella, can you guys land on the ground?" Kelsi answered, "I'm now landing. I brought out our friends. We're coming over now." With that said she landed correctly near the building.

As they all got out of the pod, they all greeted the people and Kelsi hugged Gabriella and she said, "Well, I thought you would never recognize me. Well, I can't believe you'll be seen by your dad."

Chad and Ryan hugged Troy, and he said, "Guys, welcome to the Philippines. Gabriella's father works and lives here."

Mr. Montez saw his wife and said, "My love! I never thought you'll follow here." Then he called Gabe and said, "Gabe, your mother." Gabe was happy to see his mother and he hugged her and kissed her on the cheeks and said, "Mama! Oh my! You're finally here! I can't believe myself, my mother... here in dad's country! Mommy, I love you so much! I missed you!"

Mr. Montez and Gabriella brought out tears of happiness, for her brother's wish had come true. Ryan said, "So… this is the Philppines… and I thought this was not evolving. I was wrong. It's changing pace everyday, and yet the customs never change."

Mr. Montez, Mr. Bolton and Mr. Evans laughed and talked to each other, how they missed each other like brothers. Mr. Bolton then said, "You know, our friendship I just like those of our children now. Look at Troy, Chad and Ryan. They're all in this together."

Mr. Montez approached Troy again and said, "Ok, now, Troy, you love my daughter so much. Now, here's you test, and it is…" before he can say it again, someone shouted, "TROY BOLTON!!!"

Mr. Montez said, "No... It can't be... The Destiny Gundam!"

As the unit dashed down there, Troy knew who was piloting it. He said, "Mr. Montez… It's Sharpay!" Mr. Evans said, "My princess… she's using the unit! But why?"

As it landed, and Sharpay went down, she said, "There you are, I knew you'll follow Gabriella Montez to her dad's homeland! And you still love her? I can't believe it!" Troy fought back… "Sharpay… I told you I love Gabriella more! Can't you forget it?"

As Sharpay was nearing Troy, Mr. Montez stepped in and said, "Well, here it is... Troy, here's your test… fight the Destiny unit! If you defeat Sharpay in a Gundam Fight, that means you're worthy for my daughter. But fail to do so and you can't see her again."

Troy looked at Gabriella and she winked at him. He then said, "Ok, Mr. Montez, I'm game." Sharpay snickered at the happiness.

**How can Troy beat Sharpay without destroying the unit? Can he win for Gabriella, or end up losing the game? But most of all, can he still have her with him until it ends? Well, the answers lies in the next chapter, but tell me if I'll continue after the next chapter or not. Thanks and leave reviews!**


	6. Something about the sunset

Ok, it took me a long time to do the next chapter but now I'm going to end it… here (Maybe, if someone asks for another chapte

**Ok, it took me a long time to do the next chapter but now I'm going to end it… here (Maybe, if someone asks for another chapter), but there might be changes. So read on.**

**Leave reviews, as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Gundam SEED Destiny.**

Troy boards on the Strike Freedom and Sharpay boards the Destiny. But Gabriella can't stand to see her man hurt, so she escapes secretly just as the fight began. Gabe followed suit, and both parents noticed their children were gone. Miss Montez said, "Too bad our children ran off not to watch it."

Gabe saw his sister almost crying and he said, "Ate… are you crying?"

Gabriella faced her little brother. "I can't stand to see Troy defeated. If he gets defeated we will be forever separated. I can't go on without him…"

Gabe then remembered one unit his dad secretly hid in the building. "Ate, I have one piece of solution that can stop the battle. Come with me." He then takes his sister's hand, and ran off to the helipad.

Troy and Sharpay, meanwhile, are not getting defeated. None of them were getting damage on their units and both are even in skills. Even Mr. Evans was amazed on how his "princess" immediately masters such an advanced machine like the Destiny Gundam.

"I'll not let you win, Sharpay!"

"Then fear me!"

This time, Sharpay uses the big sword to slash off one of the Strike Freedom's arms but Troy counterattacks with the two guns combined to fire at Sharpay's weapon, which got destroyed. Sharpay was furious and uses the "Palma Focina" weapon from the hands of her unit to destroy his guns.

Going on, they "killed" each other's units until only Sharpay was leading on how stable their units were. Troy was near defeat, and he can only say, "I tried my best Gabriella but my best wasn't good enough. Looks like we'll never be together forever." Sharpay was about to finish him off with the "Palma Focina" when all of a sudden…

A beam shot from the sky, hitting the hand, causing it to explode. Sharpay, shocked at the explosion, scowled, "What the?"

Form the sky came the Infinite Justice Gundam, piloted by Gabriella with Gabe on hand. She said, "Sharpay, you're not going to take my boy's hand ever again!" Sharpay was shocked. Does this mean she knew of what her attempts to take Troy for herself? Sharpay then laughed and said, "I'm glad you knew what I wanted. But I'll take care of you first- before I get your man!" Gabriella, in tears, cuts off the wings and the last arm of Sharpay's Destiny Gundam, making it fall in the sky, but Gabriella catches it. All three units safely landed and Gabriella gets out of the unit with Gabe.

Mr. Montez said, "Gabriella… you're…"

Gabriella, still in tears said, "Yes, daddy. I did it. I truly love Troy that's why I did it." Gabe said, "Tatay (Daddy/Father), I led Ate to the secret place where it was. I understood her intentions so we decided to end it."

Mr. Montez realized that Gabriella does love him and Gabe approved of their relationship. Mrs. Montez nodded, and Mr. Evans said, "Give these two a chance in life. They loved each other, so please, call it quits."

Mr. Montez had no more excuse to pull out. He doesn't want breaking their friendship with Mr. Bolton and Mr. Evans so he said, "Gabriella, Anak (child), I know now how both of you feel. You loved him and he loved you back. So this test is… PASSED!"

Troy got out and said, "Really?"

Mr. Montez said, "You two were meant for each other after all. I can't bear to see my daughter in a silent state just for that." Troy hugged Gabriella tight but Sharpay cried because Mr. Montez 'cheated' on the result. "I can't believe you cheated, Mr. Montez!" Mr. Evans said, "Well Sharpay, better accept the fact that he did the right decision. Otherwise he broke our friendship, right Mr. Bolton?"

Mr. Bolton said, "Well yes. I'd rather see them happy than see my son lose focus on everything just because of a broken heart."

Mr. Evans said, "You know Mr. Montez, I'd tell you this. A good dinner for all of you, it's my treat!" Gabriella then suggested that they eat at Aristocrat, a famous Filipino restaurant in Roxas Boulevard. She said she wanted to taste Filipino food and Mr. Evans agreed.

_That night_

All of them were eating a good dinner, while talking to each other, as if all are here and enjoying a family reunion. Well, it was, for the Montezes, as Brent (Mr. Montez), Angela (Mrs. Montez), Gabriella and Gabe were all here. Gabriella loved to eat and she tasted, for the first time, Sinigang, Nilaga, you know, Filipino dishes. And there were more of it.

After a good dinner, Gabriella excused herself to see Troy, who was outside, hoping he can give the right timing to give her his present. Gabriella came and saw him outside.

"Hey Troy."

"Gabriella, I was waiting for the right time to give you something."

"Oh really, wildcat."

"You see, I bought it before I made it to your dad. Something for you…"

He gave her a bamboo flute, the kind that is made by Filipino craftsmen. Her eyes welled up in tears and said, "Troy… this is the best thing you gave to me. Now you really made me the luckiest girl in the planet. And yet… how did you know who I am underneath being a brainiac?"

Troy said, "Let's just say I knew you're a Fil-Am." Then, a long silence, only for Troy to resume, "Well, honestly, the best Filipina I met in my entire life. But boy, you've got a long way to learn more of your heritage."

Gabriella gave Troy a hug. He said, "I'm willing to help out. Tomorrow, we take a trip throughout the place."

The next day, the two left for Intramuros and later Corrigedor Island for Gabriella to learn more of her home country. Then, Troy and Gabriella watched the sunset at Manila bay and she said, "You know, Troy, this is the best sunset I've ever seen. I know now that only here I can see the best sunset, that's fit for the two of us."

Troy then blushed and said, "I agree. It's just romantic for the both of us. But, here's my best way to end the day. Turn around so you'll know."

Gabriella looked at him confused, but did as she was told. She soon felt a cold object resting on her bare collar bones. She looked at it and smiled. "T as in Troy?"

"Well, yeah," he said.

She leaned up and kissed him whispering into his lips, "You, Mr. Bolton will most definitely be getting lucky"

Troy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Troy broke from their kiss and said, "You know I'll miss this place. We can't stay any longer in this paradise, but we'll have time to visit, right? We've got the Gundams to take us there."

"You're right Troy. Then I can visit my brother and father too, and we can have a vacation when we can. Plus, I can learn Filipino too."

He just nodded and they went home to their families.

**After all I've written here, the next one is the end, so please review.**


	7. Goodbye also means Hello

Looks like no one wanted to read it after I added a Gundam plot in it

**Looks like no one wanted to read it after I added a Gundam plot in it. So now I'm ending the story right here, right now! Back in the previous story the Gundam parts are done, so it's time for the Wildcats to go home.**

**So now, it's time to say goodbye…**

The time has come, and the Wildcats are going home. Mr. Montez said, "I'll miss you again Gabriella, but please never forget us."

Gabriella, with tears in her eyes said, "I'm going to miss you dad, and so are you, my little brother. If I only wish to stay here…"

Gabe said, "Well you can. Use the Infinite Justice to visit. And as you visit, bring Troy with you along."

Gabriella hugged her brother and she said, "I will, Gabe. I will." Mrs. Montez said, "Gabbie, it's time to go." Her father and brother waved at them, and so did the wildcats. And Mr. Montez stopped Troy and said, "Troy…"

"Take care of my daughter. You two live in love."

Troy smiled and said, "I will, Mr. Montez. I won't let you down."

After that Mr. Bolton and Mr. Montez with Mr. Evans said their goodbyes and all of them entered the pod again. Gabriella, Troy and Kelsi get back on their Mobile Suits and Kelsi brings the suits back with her. Gabriella said, "I'll promise to come back here in the Philippines. I promise."

As they left, both father and son waves goodbye and so did the Wildcats. After that, the Gundams fly back to the USA.

_Montez residence, Gabriella's room_

As she compiles her scrapbook which contains the pictures of her travel to the Philippines, she said to herself, _Thanks for making me realize my heritage, dad. I'm proud to be a Filipino._

With this in mine, she had tears in her eyes. Troy then came in said, "You're still thinking of your dad and little brother, are you?"

Gabriella said, "Yes Troy. But you'd batter fulfill your promise to dad. I know you will."

Troy chuckled and said, "I will. I bet you'll expect it."

And the two lovers keep reminiscing the good times in the country they now call their second home.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the finale. Well, time for me to go. Leave reviews!**


End file.
